yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/1831-1840
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 1831. || گفت پیغامبر بآواز بلند || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Çünkü söz söylemen seni hapse tıktı” dedi. || How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. |- | 1832. || با توکل زانوی اشتر ببند || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bu nasihati vermek için kendisini ölü gösterdi. || The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 1833. || رمز الکاسب حبیب الله شنو || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Yani “Ey avama karşı da, havassa karşı da nağme ve terennümde bulunan! Benim gibi öl ki kurtulasın. || Only he whose garment is rent by the violence of love Is wholly pure from covetousness and sin. ,. |- | 1834. || از توکل در سبب کاهل مشو || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ , || Taneyi gizle, tamamı ile tuzak ol. Goncayı sakla damdaki ot ol. || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness! Thou who healest all our infirmities! |- | 1835. || قوم گفتندش که کسب از ضعف خلق || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Kim güzelliğini mezada çıkarırsa ona yüzlerce kötü kaza yüz gösterir. || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness!Who art the physician of our pride and self-conceit! Who art our Plato and our Galen! |- | 1836. || لقمه تزویر دان بر قدر حلق || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Düşmanların kem gözleri, kin ve gayızları, hasetleri; kovalardan su boşalır gibi başına boşalır. || Love exalts our earthly bodies to heaven, And makes the very hills to dance with joy! : |- | 1837. || نیست کسبی از توکل خوب تر || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Düşmanlar kıskançlılarından onu parça parça ederler; || || O Iover, 'twas love that gave life to Mount Sinai, 4 When "it quaked, and Moses fell down in a swoon." , |- | 1838. || چیست از تسلیم خود محبوب تر || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || dostlar da ömrünü heva ve hevesle zayi eder, geçirirler. || || Did my Beloved only touch me with his lips, I too, like the flute, would burst out in melody . |- | 1839. || بس گریزند از بلا سوی بلا || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bahar zamanı, ekin ekmekten gafil kişi, bu zamanın kıymetini ne bilsin! || || But he who is parted from them that speak his tongue, Though he possess a hundred voices, is perforce dumb. , |- | 1840. || بس جهند از مار سوی اژدها || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Tanrı lûtfunun himayesine sığınman gerektir. Çünkü Tanrı, ruhlara yüzlerce lûtuflar döktü. || || When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, The song of the nightingale is no longer to be heard. |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |